Coagulase-negative staphylococci (CNS) are opportunistic pathogens that cause device-related infections such as those in intravascular catheters and ventricular assist devices (VADs). Peters et al. (1982) J Infect Dis 146, 479-482; Kristinsson, K. G. (1989) J Med Microbiol 28, 249-257; Simon et al. (2005) Clin Infect Dis 40, 1108-1115; von Eiff et al., (2002) Lancet Infect Dis 2, 677-685; Peters, G. (1988) J Antimicrob Chemother 21 Suppl C, 139-148; Heimberger & Duma (1989) Infectious disease clinics of North America 3, 221-245; von Eiff et al. (1999) Infection 27 Suppl 1, S7-10. Staphylococcus epidermidis is the leading cause of these device-related infections accounting for 74 to 92% of the infections caused by CNS. Martin et al. (1989) Ann Intern Med 110, 9-16.
The pathogenesis of these infections is complex and involves a wide range of interactions between bacterial and host factors. Therefore, a need exists for further information on the processes by which Staphylococcus epidermidis colonizes and infects medical devices and for reagents and methods for preventing such colonization/infection.